Your Ordinary Canadian
by BunnyWithRAGE
Summary: Meet Matthew Williams, A Canadian that lives in New York, exciting right?-Well it's not. He live's a boring life, has a boring job, and is ignored most of the time. Well it was until a rockstar that needed help with his career starts crashing into his life.
1. (Pilot) Intro : I've Gained a Habit

A/N Sup Pals :) I got this awesome (No Pun Intended) - I think that's how it's used) idea for a Prucan Fanfic.  
Hope you enjoy~ *I don't own hetalia... Believe me..I'm serious :P

Your Ordinary Canadian

Chapter 1 Intro (Pilot)

It was normal day in America, a little breezy in Manhattan, New York. Matthew Williams an ordinary, shy Canadian driving to his ordinary job. He was listening to the radio while munching on a maple syrup granola bar. The blonde had a job at a fairly small business about post cards. Usually birthday cards, get well cards, friendship cards, and you know all that jazz that cheesy card topics are usually about.  
He used to live in Canada until his younger brother, Alfred wanted him to visit him more often, so he did what he got to do and moved from Ottawa,Canada to New York living in an apartment near Alfred. Plus a boring job.

Making it to the old building, he then unbuckled his seatbelt and parked the car in the cramped parking lot. The only spot left in the parking lot was a spot in the corner where it was very far from the building and near a disgusting dumpster. You could actually see the green fumes coming from the huge metal container.

"Just a normal day, right Kuma?" The Canadian whispered while turning to the right to see his stuffed polar bear that was apparently sitting on the passenger seat.

Of course there was no response from the stuffed animal named Kumajario.

Finally in the building he went inside to the conference room to see what was the latest cheesiest card creation.

"I think we should make funeral cards." Stated a british accent from the end of the long, cherry wood table.

"That's a horrible idea." Replied a frenchie that was next to the Brit.

"Well any other suggestions?" Asked a chinese man.

" Ve~ How about some more humor cards?" An Italian commented cheerfully.

"Feliciano, I think we have enough Humor cards" Answered a gruff German voice.

Then after that everyone started a loud argument of ideas and of course ignored poor Matthew.

"U-um.. How about we work on the "I miss you" selection? It been a long time working on those genres." Matthew squeaked making barely a whisper.

He was still ignored.

'That's it' Matthew thought and took advantage of the situation by sneaking out of the dull building into the loud, bustling Manhattan streets.  
The Canadian knew that he could lose his job for doing this but he was tired of being ignored and having a boring life with a boring job.  
He put his hands in his suit pockets and walked naturally in the crowded area, people speed walking to their destinations. He walked to Times Square and bought a salted pretzel with a can of diet coke. No one haven't even called him saying that he left the building.  
That day and from on Matthew ended up leaving the dull life of post cards and being ignored a habit and no one never found out.

A/N (Sorry that it's short)Okay guys this how it is so far, I hoped you like it :) Anyways if you are confused with anything of what going on in chappie 1 just pm me!

I'll be delighted to answer them. Also I hope you could tell which person was speaking in the office. And another thing to is also see my other fanfic "Spanish Bastards and Tomatoes" - You could already tell the pairing by looking at it.  
Please tell of what you think of the story, because if no one likes it, I might as well drop it and pretend that the idea inside my mind never thought of this particular PruCan idea . Luv ya's and Grazies Hasta La Pasta~ R/R

*I don't own hetalia :)


	2. We Meet at Last

A/N Hey guys, I'm back with Chappie 2 of Your Ordinary Canadian !  
Anyways I just have this sudden obsession of Spain being very oblivious to getting groped from France.. (I'm a perv) and also that Spain is a texter.  
The funny thing is that my friend gropes me but I actually don't mind. (We are both girls T-T) So basically I'm Spain and she's France in my very unorganized mind. Buuuut I act most likely a Italy :) (Took a Quiz) Someday we will find our Prussia :) Okay guys this is now Gilbert's part of the story.  
Here it is.

Your Ordinary Canadian

Chapter 2 We Meet at Last.

Today Gilbert looked rocker awesome as always. His messy sliver hair giving the "I just got out of bed" look, his bright crimson eyes filled with eyeliner,  
a spiked choker, spiked bracelets, tight black leather trousers, a leather vest with chains attached to his spiked choker, black knee-high combat boots that were untied, and of course his iron cross necklace that has been passed down from his great great great great- Well you get it- grandfather. The cross was a symbol of The Great Prussian Empire, which Gilbert believe what his nationality was. Walking to the music producer with such confidence that it was glowing, he sent his CD of him playing the guitar two weeks ago and got a call back from the producer to make an appointment and meet him. Gilbert felt extra awesome today.

When he went to the producer's office, he noticed how chic yet traditional it looked. The office had a fancy glass desk filled with framed pictures of two blonde women; One with gigantic cans and one that had creepy expression but was beautiful. The shelves were filled with matroyshka dolls and color-assorted binders, framed records and posters of bands from the 90's were hanging on the crème coloured walls. The office was sure something.  
Looking at the desk he also noticed a golden name plates that read "Ivan Braginaski, Music Producer". No one was here.

"Well I guess I could leave." mumbled Gilbert while turning around to only be shocked by seeing a tall Russian man with violet eyes and a childish grin.

"Privyet Gilbert Beilshmidst, you came right in time." The Russian greeted, oblivious to see that he startled the Prussian.

"Um..Hello..Mr. Braginaski?" Gilbert greeted that meant to be a response but sounded like a question.

"Da. Please, please sit down." Mr. Braginaski offered.

Gilbert took the offer and spreaded his legs and leaned on a brown leather chair.

"Well of course we are to talk about your music career. Isn't that right Mr. Beilshmidst?" The music producer assured

" , about that what did you think of the CD?" Gilbert asked. He wanted to cut to the chase.

"Da, we are getting to that, I found it rather tasteful, but if you want to be in the music career, there's something missing." Mr. Braginaski replied.

Gilbert took a gulp. He was too awesome to not be accepted, but he was still nervous.

"Could you sing?" The Russian asked with his violet eyes showing a hint of curiosity.

"Sing? OF course!" The Prussian exclaimed.

"Well, could you sing a tune or melody now for an example" Mr. Bragnaski asked once more.

"Sure, just wait a sec." Gilbert replied nervously.

'Here it goes' thought Gilbert. This was his last chance.

Then there came the horrid sound of the so called Prussian.

"This ten percent luck, twenty percent skill,FIFTEEN PERCENT CONCENTRATED POWER OF WILL!" Gilbert sang.

The Russian was flabbergasted of how horrid it sounded.

"Hmm, that was horrible." The producer commented.

Gilbert's head hung low. He's done for. He told his younger brother that he will be a rock star. About to leave the door and tell his brother he was a failure, Ivan stopped him.

"Mr. Beilshmidst, I don't usually do this, but if you could find a person with a singing talent, then you can make it to the singing career." The producer said.

That moment Gilbert head perked up. "You are serious? I love you!" He exclaimed while running to the Russian to give him a hug.

"Please let go before I change my mind and kill you." Mr. Bragnaski said casually with an innocent smile.

Letting go, the Prussian apologized and left. Walking in the afternoon, he was planning to walk to his brother's work. 'Maybe Feli could help me,  
he could sing.' Gilbert thought.

Almost making it to his brother's work by walking in the crowded street, He ended bumping into someone making the person and him fall.

"S-sorry eh." The man said.

"No, don't be, I'm sorry." The Prussian apologized while stretching out his hand to help the man up.

"Let me buy you coffee and settle this, I'm really sorry." The man replied.

Looking to see the man's features. Gilbert noticed he had a mixture of blue and violet eyes, blonde, wavy, shoulder-length hair, and pair a glasses.

"Umm, well okay!" Gilbert said happily and followed the blonde.

At Starbucks, they both bought cappuccinos and sat on a table.

"Well, I'm Gilbert Beilshmidst or The Awesome Me, and you!" Gilbert exclaimed and stretched his hand out forcefully to the blonde.

"My name is Matthew Williams." He smiled shyly.

A/N Okay guys, I finally finished chapter 2 and going to continued this conversation on chappie 3, Love yas and Grazies.  
Hasta La Pasta~


	3. Questions

**A/N Okay guys I'm back with chapter 3 :D I have thought lately also, do you guys think I should finish SBAT (Spanish Bastards and Tomatoes) and then start continuing this story. OR update the stories in the same time? You guys decide.**  
**Well let's get started with this chapter, TO STARBUCKS!**  
***I don't own Hetalia ^.^**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

"Well, I'm Gilbert Beilshmidst or The Awesome Me, and you?" Gilbert exclaimed and stretched his hand out forcefully to the blonde.

"My name is Matthew Williams." He smiled shyly.

"Matthew, huh? Cool name." Gilbert complimented.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Matthew noticed what Gilbert was wearing, it kind of look like he was some sort of emo rock star, or just very into KISS. One thing that also struck him, was The so-called Prussian snowy white hair and those crimson eyes that screamed murder. Now don't get me wrong.  
Even though, he was known for being very polite and not easily bothered, this time was a day off. He kept staring at his spiked and black leather clothing.  
He was obviously bothered, so bothered that he accidentally blurt it out.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Matthew asked out nowhere, but then took another sip of coffee due to his embarrassment, Gilbert on the other hand, was happy to see that someone noticed his "awesome" outfit.

"Ohh, this? I'm a rockstar!" Gilbert laughed while pointing to his clothing. 'A rock star?' Matthew thought.

"You sing, eh?" Matthew asked, now questions flowing out his mouth was when the Canadian heard a weird laugh coming from the "rock star".

"Kesesesesese~ I wish, that's sort of the problem I'm having.." The Prussian said while scratching the back of his head out of habit.

Ah yes, The Prussian couldn't sing and he needed someone who can to achieve his dream. Someone who was awesome, but not as awesome as him of course. Then the Prussian asked a question that got the Canadian off guard.

"How come you are wearing something that looks like for businessmen, aren't you suppose to be in an office or something?" Gilbert asked.

Spitting back his coffee into the foam cup. 'Get a hold of yourself Matthew, of course he doesn't know, I'm skipping my job.' Matthew thought to himself.

"Umm... well can you keep this a s-secret?..But I work in a PostCard company and I'm c-currently skipping it.." Matthew sighed.

The Prussian then suddenly slapped the Canadian's back and smirked.

"That's awesome! Which Postcard company do you work for?" Gilbert asked.

"GuKoCardz..." Matthew answered quietly.

Then Matthew saw Gilbert's shocked expression, that also contained a smirk.

"No way! My bruder works there! Have you met him?" Gilbert yelled excitedly.

Matthew looked at him with an unbelievable glance. 'Who would this 'rock star' be related to? I probably never met him before... Maybe I should ask him?'  
The Prussian then noticed Matthew's expression that he was confused.

"Ever met Ludwig? You know the stick in the mud, big muscles, and slicked hair, that by the way is so outdated.." Gilbert asked while making hand gestures.

'Ludwig! This person is related to him.. They look nothing alike, and they have way different personalities.. Maybe they are step brothers.' Matthew thought.  
Taking another sip, he then noticed that his foam cup was empty. Gilbert's cup was empty also..

" Umm, well thanks for the coffee Mattie, but I'm on a mission to find someone to help my music career!" He yelled with determination and confidence while he stood up on his feet and his fist in the air.

Then it struck the rock star..

To Gilbert, he thought that maybe he could be help him become a rock star.. From his impression of the Canadian he thought he was kind of awesome.  
The only problem was if he could sing. Sitting back down and taking both of the Canadian's hands, which by the way was blushing like a shy school girl, He looked with pleadful eyes and asked a really random question.

"Umm, Hey I was wondering, could you sing?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew looked shock..'What kind of question is that?' The Canadian did went to chorus in middle school and when his mother was alive, they used to go to church and sing.. He was known to have a voice of an angel. But that was behind him now.

Matthew stuttered. " U-um well, I used to" He was then cut off by Gilbert's command. "Sing."  
Just one simple word that sounded so intimating.

"Huh? Right now? In here?.." The Canadian asked.. He was too shy to sing in public. Especially in Starbucks.

"Yeah, come on! You said you could sing, right?" He asked

"Used to.." Matthew corrected softly.

"Pfft, same thing.. you can do it!" Gilbert replied.

Random thoughts went in The Canadian's head. It been a long time since he last sang.. Like eight years from what he remembered 'I probably could still sing. But what song?' He thought, then he remembered his favorite song.

"The train should leave by nine but it is always a bit late."  
"Almost every morning you must hurry from the station."  
"If you take the tunnel it can save you a few steps."  
"But then you must remember there's a red light at the crossing." Matthew sang softly while others in the crowded, yet quiet Starbucks didn't pay attention.

They didn't notice him..

"At the office we all know November will be tough."  
"One call out of four will have to give us a new order."  
"But everyone seems happy and we have a nice new boss."  
" He knows us all by name and says hello to us each morning, but..." He sang a little clearer while some of the people near them stared at awe of his beautiful voice.

Standing on the table a little shyly, he wanted to be noticed for once. This was Matthew's time to shine.

"No one will miss you when you die!"  
"No one will think of you when you cry!"  
"No one notices your brand new t-shirt!"  
"Although you've done all that you should!"  
"You've been polite and you've been good!"  
"And you worked hard to lose that stupid accent.." He sang loud enough for everyone in Starbucks to hear. Everyone stared, even the employees. Matthew then noticed what he was doing, He started blushing madly while he got off the table. Pricks of tears shone due to his embarrassment.

Gilbert then started clapping while he smirked. "Mein Gott! He is amazing everyone clap to his awesomeness!"  
Soon everyone started clapping and whistling.

An old feeling reached Matthew's chest, that he haven't felt in a long time. Pure Happiness.

Leaving Starbucks before the manager would be able to kick them out. Gilbert broke the silence as they walked.

"Wow, you have an awesome voice. Um, I was wondering if you want to help me, and we could become famous?" Gilbert smirked.

Shyly looking up to meet Gilbert's eye contact. He thought deeply. 'This could be his chance. To leave this boring life.' He wanted to feel that bliss, he felt in Starbucks. Maybe this was meant to happen.

Matthew Williams was ready to screw it all and become a rock star with a person he just met.

"Sure." Matthew answered shyly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The Prussian exclaimed while hugging the blushing Canadian.

"U-um, okay.." Matthew murmured while patting his back awkwardly.

Releasing his arms around Mattie. His phone started ringing. Apologizing he picked up his phone and placed it be his ear.  
It was Alfred.

"Hey Al...Yeah..Okay, I'll see you soon." Matthew said and then hung up the phone.

Looking at Gilbert, Matthew told the Prussian he had to leave to see his brother. Saying goodbye and exchanging their phone numbers, they both went their separated ways in the crowded streets of Manhattan.

**A/N Hello. I am back.. I had this file for a while now and never finished. But now I am back..! I will post chapter 4 very soon.. I am starting to get off my lazy behind and start writing.. School has made me stop writing like really.. Lot of work... Oh and the song is "No One Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt - Raymond & Maria" I do not own the song! Well okay guys see ya soon!~ I'm gonna be writing chappie 4 now!~~**


End file.
